Rate the Seiyuu
Started nominations July 1st, 2009 by Eab1990. Started voting on July 4th, 2009. Not to be confused with SamuraiMike's Best Role by a Voice Actor contest. This contest deals strictly with seiyuu (Japanese voice actors/actresses) only. Rules #First and foremost, rate each seiyuu on a scale of 1 (worst) to 10 (best), based on their ability and/or their appeal. Decimals are allowed, but try to keep them in the tenths spot (hundredths at most). #If you wish, add three roles (include the anime and/or game from which they originate) that either you think represent the seiyuu best, and/or are your favorite roles of the seiyuu. Number them 1, 2, and 3, so I can factor the top 3 based on votes. (1st gets 3 points, 2nd gets 2, 3rd gets 1.) #Also, if applicable, add three songs that the seiyuu sings (regardless of solo or group) that you consider their best. Again, add the series from which the song is from, and also indicate whether it is an OP, ED, IN, etc. Also, number them as 1, 2, and 3. #Feel free to add comments to your vote. Honorable mentions are fine, but keep in mind that HM's get no points for Top 3 Roles/Songs for the seiyuu (but may get added to the Wiki if they have a substantial number of votes, or if I feel like it). >_> #Be absolutely sure to specify which vote applies to which seiyuu, and try to keep everything in order. I know this is a big contest, but try to keep it organized. :) #Obviously, no cheating/alt accounts or the like. Enjoy! Notes *Vote on 1 male and 1 female seiyuu a day. *Seiyuu chosen for the day is determined by random lottery (using my "wonderful" knowledge of computer science/programming to make a RNG). *Not accepting future nominations at this time. *I need to stop being anal about specifics. >_> *http://i17.photobucket.com/albums/b61/Eabiason1990/1224593134005ft7.jpg Results None yet. Past Results Day 1 Male: #75. Jouji Nakata - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1030 Female: #29. Sakura Nogawa - http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1469 Nominations List 1. Sayaka Aoki - 2. Yurika Ochiai - 3. Natsuko Kuwatani - 4. Yuko Sanpei - 5. Mai Nakahara - 6. Saki Fujita - 7. Kana Asumi - 8. Fumiko Orikasa - 9. Mariko Kouda - 10. Noriko Sh!taya - 11. Kaori Nazuka - 12. Yui Horie - 13. Mayumi Iizuka - 14. Hiroko Kasahara - 15. Satomi Koorogi - 16. Ai Shimizu - 17. Hitomi Nabatame - 18. Youko Honda - 19. Haruna Ikezawa - 20. Mai Kadowaki - 21. Ami Koshimizu - 22. Kaori Shimizu - 23. Yuuka Nanri - 24. Yuki Matsuoka - 25. Shizuka Itou - 26. Tomoko Kaneda - 27. Saori Goto - 28. Yumi Shimura - 29. Sakura Nogawa - 30. Miyu Matsuki - 31. Kikuko Inoue - 32. Yui Kano - 33. Yuko Goto - 34. Ryoko Shintani - 35. Junko Noda - 36. Nana Mizuki - 37. Marina Inoue - 38. Ayako Kawasumi - 39. Yu Kobayashi - 40. Mikako Takahashi - 41. Mamiko Noto - 42. Kaori Mizuhashi - 43. Yuka Inokuchi - 44. Akemi Kanda - 45. Kimiko Koyama - 46. Rie Tanaka - 47. Ai Nonaka - 48. Ui Miyazaki - 49. Kana Ueda - 50. Banjo Ginga - 51. Chiwa Saito - 52. Yukari Tamura - 53. Megumi Hayashibara - 54. Halko Momoi - 55. Akio Ohtsuka - 56. Rie Kugimiya - 57. Momoko Saito - 58. Minori Chihara - 59. Aya Hirano - 60. Rika Morinaga - 61. Sayaka Ohara - 62. Minami Kuribayashi - 63. Asami Sanada - 64. Saeko Chiba - 65. Ryou Hirohashi - 66. Ryoka Yuzuki - 67. Akane Omae - 68. Houko Kuwashima - 69. Miyuki Sawashiro - 70. Megumi Toyoguchi - 71. Yukari Fukui - 72. Norio Wakamoto - 73. Mami Koyama - 74. Jun Fukuyama - 75. Jouji Nakata - 76. Juurouta Kosugi - 77. Kanae Itou - 78. Daisuke Ono - 79. Kenichi Suzumura - 80. Kaneto Shiozawa - 81. Isshin Chiba - 82. Nobutoshi Canna - 83. Junichi Suwabe - 84. Hisayo Mochizuki - 85. Kana Hanazawa - 86. Yui Makino - 87. Tomokazu Sugita - 88. Kappei Yamaguchi - 89. Chikao Ohtsuka - 90. Kaneto Shiozawa - 91. Misa Watanabe - 92. Koji Totani - 93. Akira Ishida - 94. Kazuya Nakai - 95. Keiji Fujiwara - 96. Kouichi Yamadera - 97. Mamoru Miyano - 98. Masaya Onosaka - 99. Nobuyuki Hiyama - 100. Takehito Koyasu - 101. Tomokazu Seki - 102. Toshihiko Seki - 103. Toshiyuki Morikawa - 104. Yuji Ueda - 105. Takeshi Aono - 106. Hideyuki Hori - 107. Yukitoshi Hori - 108. Hideyuki Tanaka - 109. Kenyuu Horiuchi - 110. Sumi Shimamoto - 111. Chika Sakamoto - 112. Noriko Hidaka - 113. Masako Nozawa - 114. Hikaru Midorikawa - 115. Ryotaro Okiayu - 116. Tetsuya Kakihara - 117. Yuu Asakawa - 118. Yasunori Matsumoto - 119. Masakazu Morita - 120. Shinnichiro Miki - 121. Megumi Hayashibara - 122. Daisuke Namikawa - 123. Ken Narita - 124. Noriaki Sugiyama - 125. Hirotaka Suzuoki - 126. Fumihiko Tachiki - 127. Chiaki Takahashi - 128. Atsuko Tanaka - 129. Ryusei Nakao - 130. Kenji Utsumi - 131. Yukana - 132. Maaya Sakamoto - 133. Aya Hisakawa - 134. Hiroshi Kamiya - 135. Hiroyuki Yoshino - 136. Minoru Shiraishi - 137. Souichiro Hoshi - 138. Katsuyuki Konishi - 139. Mayako Nigo -